


须臾跳跃

by shekelash



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, submachine AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: submachine是个加入探索无限宇宙元素的解谜逃脱类系列游戏。玩家在封闭空间内探索和寻找道具以启动submachine，利用subnet宇宙通道跳跃到另一个宇宙。每作游戏都是到来、探索、逃离的模式。因此我想，严格来说，玩家其实并不是利用通道跳跃到其他宇宙，而是沿着通道到达里其他宇宙。容我解释推论过程。我们可以把玩家到达的封闭空间看作通道与某个宇宙的交点。玩家的行为被限制在了封闭空间，无法前往所在宇宙的其他地方。说明玩家只能到达与探索该宇宙与通道的交点，而不能离开。亦即无法离开通道本身。至此为止交点与通道都局限在地理概念上。那么我想，如果交点与通道都是活生生的人呢？作为通道的人每次到达新的宇宙，就必然与作为焦点的人相遇。这不是罗曼蒂克，而是故事里整个世界的运行规律。文章还没有写完，因为某些原因先贴出来，希望将来不会再也没机会在AO3上发布文章吧。





	1. 富豪与大兵

它是被剧痛唤醒的。  
不是撕心裂肺那种，而是连绵不断的疼痛，从胸口、脸颊、胫骨、手指，从身体的各个地方传来。这让它迫切希望自己再睡一会好离开这里。但强烈的危机感驱动它，挣扎着打开双眼。四周是单调的蓝色与土黄色色块，随炽热的风延伸向远方的地平线。  
它正身陷沙漠。半个身子埋在沙砾里，周围散落着不少铁片，身上还挂着一些。  
阿富汗，绑架，心脏手术，钢铁盔甲，破坏，逃离，坠落。银森。  
它颓然地摘下肩膀上松松垮垮的铁片，花了好一会把自己弄出沙堆。现在，它环视四方。蒸腾的热浪模糊了它的视线，让它产生了正置身黄色海洋的错觉。那沙海广袤无垠，绵延不断，被阳光一照，万点波光。而天地之间，只它孤寂的一人。  
它只能确定身在雷吉斯坦。这处六万余平方公里的沙漠位于阿富汗西南部，只要能寻找到水源，沿河行走就能找到居民点。好消息是关押他的地点不可能离水源太远，它也能辨别方向。坏消息是它不知道往哪个方向才是生存之路。它有点后悔没加快新型卫星手机的研发进度了。  
那么，它呼出一口气，心中升起莫名其妙的自信，随意选择了个方向进发。  
灼热的风推动沙潮涌动，也推动他不停歇地向前。它用布蒙住头部，仍被烈日烘烤得口干舌燥，视线模糊。它踉踉跄跄地踏进沙地，再艰难地把腿拔出来，不断机械地重复这个步骤，沿着沙丘的起伏爬上滑下。它听着自己的呼吸、心跳以及沙浪移动时的响声，漫无目的又一心一意地走下去。  
它坚信能够获救，无论向着何处，只要超朝前走，走到沧海桑田。它必然能够获救。  
因此，当螺旋桨的轰鸣划破天空，它并未欣喜若狂，而是感到一阵如释重负。它挥舞双手追着直升机跑了几步，很快因为体力不支跪倒在地。它试了几次，但突如其来的松懈感让它再也没办法爬起来，只能维持着跪坐的姿势，混混噩噩地等待救援。在它逐渐昏暗狭小的视野之中，阿帕奇降落在五百米开外的地方，几个大兵匆忙跳下直升机，向它跑来。领头的那个身材高大健硕，一头金发在蓝天、阳光、与沙漠的映衬下璀璨夺目，美得触目惊心。  
它不禁笑起来，史蒂夫。但它不能喊出这个名字，现在还不能。目前他们还未相识，还差25秒，200米。  
托尼·史塔克昏了过去。


	2. 学生与室友

它是被疲惫唤醒的。  
“咖啡…咖啡！”它趴在桌子上哑着嗓子哀嚎，一边伸手去找不远处已经冷掉的杯子，只能将将触到杯壁。它蠕动肩膀又向前再捞了捞。杯子被举起来，并且离它更远了。  
它困得没法将眼睛睁开超过5毫米，视线之内只有一条年轻结实的肉体。随后这条肉体好心地弯下腰，把自己的脸塞进它的视野里。哦，史蒂夫。  
它一定是把思绪说出口了。对面的罗马雕塑帅哥颇好笑地回答：“对，就是你的室友史蒂夫。”  
“大慈大悲的室友史蒂夫，能把你手上的咖啡放回桌子上吗？”  
“大慈大悲无微不至的室友史蒂夫决定，你应该回去睡觉。”  
“可我的光学无线数据传输课题正要迎来一个历史性的伟大时刻！一直以来光线的反射和折射会导致原始信号衰减，产生类似“回声”的效应。为了确定信号的准确性，接受器必须对光线信号进行反复比较，大大降低系统信号的传输速度。我正在建立一种新型的光学无线系统，可以将含有相同数字内容的铅笔粗细的光波组成矩阵，让这些“矩阵光”充满整个房间内部，就可以消除“回声效应”。”  
它越说越兴奋，越说越大声，挥舞手脚，跟几分钟前萎靡不振的样子好像完全换了一个人。  
“托尼。”史蒂夫赶在它彻底清醒前出声阻止，“你应该意识到我听不懂这些，什么，矩阵啊，衰减啊，这些东西吧？”  
它眨眨眼，动用连续工作43小时已经迟钝不堪的大脑思考了一下。  
“矩阵就是是指纵横排列的二维数据表格，在光学上……”  
“嘿！我感觉被冒犯了。”史蒂夫半心半意地抗议着，脸上却不自觉地露出微笑。  
真是天杀的好看。它想，我得给他找个女朋友，就明天，不，还是等我先完成光波系统。只要明天完成光波系统就可以了。它在心里给机智的自己点了个赞。  
“所以我的时间很宝贵！”它嚷嚷道，摇摇晃晃地站起来妄图偷窃史蒂夫手里属于自己的咖啡杯，眼睁睁看着室友把杯子举过头顶，到达它无法企及的高度。“一旦无线光传输技术投入应用，我们可以享受更快、更廉价、更私密的网络带宽，这是造福全人类的好事。我必须完成这个光波矩阵！”还要帮世界第一室友脱团。  
史蒂夫故意板起脸来，毫不介意嘴角收不拢的笑意，把它从椅子上拉起来。它使劲扭动了一会，也挣不开史蒂夫铁钳般的双手。  
“我相信全人类可以多等10小时。”  
“暴君！希特勒！血玛丽！商纣！……”它一边抗议一边任自己被领出客厅，推进卧室，声音越来越小，“……魔苟斯！西斯大帝！基尔加丹！”  
“我都不知道你还上历史课。”  
“老天，必须禁止你用这种照看五岁宝宝的语气对我讲话。”  
它被塞进床铺时已经彻底被睡衣俘获了，也不知道自己的话有没有真正说出去，还是闷在嘴里变成一串意义不明的咕噜。  
现在它要离开了。


	3. 国王与骑士

它是被焦虑唤醒的。  
它正躺在自己暖和舒适的大床上，被午后的阳光晒得软绵绵懒洋洋。但它却迫不及待地要清醒过来。门外有个人，压低了嗓音训斥着什么。  
“我会通知国王陛下的。相信法洛公爵对于等待国王召见这件事也不会有什么怨言。”  
“罗杰斯队长。”它笨拙扭动着从一堆枕头里坐起来，出声召唤道。  
那人呵退了仆人，立刻推门进入，在做出它挥手的动作后心领神会地关上门。  
“是的，陛下。”  
“我觉得格雷戈会很有怨言。”  
“贾维斯准备了蛋奶酥，加了朗姆酒和巧克力粉。”  
它大笑起来，拍拍床垫示意罗杰斯坐到床沿。  
“所以多亏了面面俱到的贾维斯，在面对格雷戈那张令人生厌的脸前，我还有时间和情人温存一会咯？”  
队长自然而然地伸手环住了它。它身着白色棉睡衣，敞开领口，露出锁骨处小麦色的皮肤，春光旖旎，又温暖得不可思议。队长却把它重新按进被褥里，自己也顺势躺倒在他身边，“你还有时间再睡一会。”  
“我假设你还记得格雷戈这次来公鹿堡是因为找到了击败奥创的方法。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“作为我的骑士却千方百计阻止我召见他？”  
“作为您的骑士，我正在守护您不被疲劳击败。”他一本正经地回答。  
它盯着他正直的蓝眼睛看了一会，叹息道：“可你还是心怀疑虑不是吗，史蒂夫。”  
“他是您孪生的哥哥，目前的王位第一继承者。”史蒂夫一针见血地指出，“这是他统治法洛公国十年来第一次来公鹿堡觐见您。 ”  
“如果奥创击溃我们，拿下了六大公国，还有什么王位可以给他坐呢？”  
“您相信他。”他的语气里仍保留了几分不理解。  
“我相信他还有理智。”  
它一边说，一边往史蒂夫怀里挪了挪，将他们的头靠在一起，用粗糙却暖哄哄的手掌抚过史蒂夫的脸颊，用最温柔最期许的声音问：“你会逃避履行对我立下的誓言吗，我的骑士。”  
史蒂夫许久没有回答。  
但它知道让他犹豫的不是答案，而是那个答案所代表的东西。它耐心等待着，等待着，因为它的情人是如此高尚，绝不会做出让它失望的回答。  
“我不会。国王陛下。”  
“很好。”它微微笑道，“那么我也不会逃避履行对这个国家立下的誓言。”  
它允许史蒂夫将脸埋进自己的颈窝，安抚般地用手指梳理他的金发，闭上眼睛建议：“现在问题来了。趁格雷戈还在享用蛋奶酥的功夫，我们应该温存一会呢，还是睡一会？”


	4. 交点与通道

它生命里最大的谜题就是自己。  
它每一次睡眠就会离开旧世界，每一次醒来就会到达新世界，进入一个全新的身体，在下一次睡着前代替此人度过一段时光。它没有自己的躯壳，大概算不上人类，它的生命是由无数段他人的生命片段窜连起来的。而那些被它短暂占有的人类，67%叫安东尼及其变体，43%叫爱德华及其变体，79%姓斯塔克及其变体，97%昵称为托尼。统计样本具有极高的重合率，简单来说，它认为接纳自己的那个肉体，实际上就是同一个人在不同时空的不同投影。  
他们是贵族，是战士，是商贾，是教师，是挑战教会的科学先驱，是翱翔宇宙的梦想家。他们黑发蓝眼蓄着山羊胡，保留了一些古罗马与高卢人种的体貌特征，算得上是个机敏帅气的男子。他们通常具备一定社会地位，生活富足，又有些离经叛道。他们游戏人生又重情重义，挥霍无度又慈悲善良，他们尖酸刻薄又真诚友好，尽管他们之中没有哪两个人是完全相同的，却拥有本质相似的心灵。它将他们统称为托尼·史塔克。  
在成千上万次附身式的跳跃中，它建立起一套独特推论。它并非能通过通道穿梭于时空宇宙，它本身就是那个通道。它无始无终，无边无际，无内无外，自有永有。就像个克莱因平面，能突破一切界限。它不是生命，却具有思维——这部分它还没想通。它与无数个宇宙相连，在无数个宇宙间跳跃，无法选择下一次醒来的宇宙，也无法在任何宇宙停驻。这是它的生存模式。就像呼吸之于人类，它是你生理机能的一部分，你离不开它，也不能控制它。  
它观察过好一阵，几百次，或许上千次。一旦它到达某个时空就会接受那个托尼的思维、学识、记忆。而他在亿万次跳跃时积累到的那些却不会同等回馈给托尼。它能保留自己的思考能力，能代替托尼做出决定。它做过颇多试验以确定自己能对托尼以及托尼的世界造成何种影响，顺带一说，它觉得自己能拥有此类严谨求实的科学实验精神也全赖之前那些托尼们的影响。最初它只是决定喝一杯蔬果汁，捏着鼻子看一部爱情电影，或者沿着街道的反方向行走。逐渐演变成离家出走，稳定的男女关系。最后它甚至关闭了斯塔克工业最来钱的武器制造部门。你猜怎么着，托尼和他的世界并不会因此崩溃或其他什么，他们只会沿着它心血来潮的决定继续下去。就好象它的决定，原本就是被它暂时替代的托尼会做出的决定。就好象它原本就是托尼。  
它很容易就接受了以上那些设定。既然它没办法改变生存规则，没办法永远离开时空跳跃的束缚，那就好好享受这趟无休止的旅行。它喝过最好的红酒，睡过最辣的女孩，被最辣的女孩打断过脊椎骨，蹲过监狱，当过总统，在网络数据流中永生，也被疯子开颅而死，拿过好几个诺贝尔，几乎都是物理奖，有不少天神朋友。天神？说真的？！托尼·斯塔克就是如此丰富多彩永不止步的人，它为每个世界的自己由衷骄傲。  
它的旅程里还有另外一项参照体，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他是个英俊的年轻人，金发碧眼，笑容迷人，具有人们可歌颂的一切美德，光辉得不像条真实生命。在无数世界里，他与托尼或是亲密无间的挚友，或是和睦友爱的家人，或是知根知底的对手，或是惺惺相惜的同僚，或是不离不弃的爱侣，或只是初次邂逅相视一笑的陌生人。如此多的世界，如此多的时空，如此多的史蒂夫，只要它醒来，无论向东还是向西或者哪里都不去，无论工作还是游戏或者什么都不做，即便只是无所事事地等待，他都会出现。  
这让它的每次跳跃变得安心而平静。无论何种险恶环境都不会让它丧失希望，因为它知道史蒂夫就在不远处等着它，史蒂夫一定会帮助它。这个念头就像枚小小的火花，在惊涛骇浪里，在断垣残壁中，在万念俱灰时，照亮它不被黑暗吞噬。  
如果它是连接无限宇宙的通道，那么史蒂夫就是它与无限宇宙连接的交点，只要它到达新世界就一定能遇见史蒂夫，无论是阿富汗的茫茫戈壁，敦刻尔克的烽火硝烟，还是纽约的千万人群。  
他们必然相遇。


	5. 海军与海盗

它是被连续不断的背部重击弄醒的。  
一醒来它就后悔了。它浑身湿透，牙根打颤，狼狈不堪，胸腹胀得难受，鼻孔和耳朵都在往外冒海水，雨粒毫不客气地砸着它的头顶，还有个混蛋想打断它的背脊。  
“够了。”它嘶声阻止。  
行凶者立刻放开手，由着它半撑起身体呕尽脏水，用惯于发号施令的口气下命令：“这雨一时半刻还停不了，视野很差，就算企业号发现我们也无法靠岸。我们最好找个地方避雨再打算。你可以走动了吗？”  
他显然并不打算等待回答，拽着衣领把它提起来就往岛内拖。它一边拍打对方钢条般健壮的手臂，一边发出抗议。“嘿，嘿！我自己可以走！”  
可暴徒不予理睬，它只好快走几步，努力跟上对方的步伐，不至于让脖子卡得太痛苦。对方的心情显然不太好，它决定从现在开始严格执行对方的一切要求，不多话，不找事。  
“我们在哪？”瞧，它总也管不住自己的贱嘴。  
“提雷尼亚海。”对方用一种出于义务感的口吻回答，“突尼斯和阿尔及尔间的岛礁。你的地盘。”  
它不动声色地观察了托尼的地盘，很快认出了这处被当地人叫做手指头的陆地，介于岛与礁之间，狭长呈手指形，有植被覆盖，却还无法形成生态圈。在风和日丽的日子，托尼的舰船从海面上驶过时也无法对手指头的全貌一览无遗。何况是现在疾风骤雨的夜晚。  
这个宇宙的托尼·斯塔克是个小有名气的海盗。他和他的铁人号游离于当地几大海盗势力，是个出了名的自由主义。他们冒险，打劫商船，也做点武器交易。前不久栽到美国海军风帆驱逐舰企业号的手上。  
说来是他大意，美国商船历来是提雷尼亚海域上的软柿子，谁想到这回居然有军舰护航呢。企业号的舰长是个刚毅帅气的男人，作为舰长真的是太年轻了。但带军手腕却一等一的老辣。他把军舰伪装成商船混迹在美国商船队里，一见海盗船追赶就佯装落后，待敌人靠近再予以炮击。铁人号被打个措手不及，没有二十分钟就缴械投降了。老实说，托尼很佩服他。  
他们花了会功夫找到一处地势较高的岩洞，三、四米径深，勉强容得下两个男人避雨。一阵尴尬地面面相觑之后，它首先钻进洞里，四仰八叉地占据一块空地。罗杰斯也跟进来，拿脚尖踢了踢它的胫骨，示意它让出点地方也蹲坐下来。漆黑的夜让他们并不能很好地看清彼此，却仍然微妙地保持了一块石头的距离。随后沉默的乌云笼罩了他们，衬得洞外雨帘拍打岩壁、树叶的声音格外响亮。漫长的五分钟后，它试图打破沉重的气氛。  
“我的打火器你带在身边了吗？”  
罗杰斯抱胸斜睨，好像很不确定托尼是在跟他说话：“什么？”  
“你俘虏铁人号那天，从我身上搜走的铁罐子。”  
“那个不是你的私人印章？”罗杰斯一顿翻找，从上衣内袋里摸出一支比大拇指粗不要多少的圆柱形铁器。最初罗杰斯只是好奇又担心这是不是阿尔及尔海盗们又一个危险的小玩意。他研究了两个晚上。它并不是实铁，一边底部可扭动，光滑明亮的外壁刻有铁人号标志与斯塔克姓氏，简单而富有美感。他孜孜不倦地正逆扭动了许多次也没见变化，因此颇不甘心地判断它真的只是枚环形章而已。  
它自然地伸手去拿。罗杰斯却一晃手腕躲过了。  
“这是什么？”  
“我可以给你演示。”它见罗杰斯不赞同地抿嘴，又补充道，“这是个打火器，我可以给你演示！”  
“我们美国海军也听说过特立独行的阿尔及尔海盗、美利坚商船最热情的追求者、武器专家托尼·斯塔克的名号。”  
“我自诩为未来学家。”见罗杰斯依然不为所动，它挫败地妥协道，“行了行了。我教你怎么用。底部的旋钮你一定发现了吧，先向左扭三圈。反了反了，是你的左边。再右边转十八圈，对，对，小心数错了。嘿为什么要瞪我，我就扭错过。最后快速按压两次。”  
一团小小的火光忽地从器物顶端冒了出来。照亮了他们的灰蒙蒙湿漉漉的脸。  
“打火器？嗯？”罗杰斯似乎被这个小玩意迷住了，捏在手里翻来覆去地看。这让托尼的虚荣心得到了极大地满足。  
“它防水，便携，点火简单。”  
“并不很简单。”  
“太简单了就没人会误以为这是枚印章了。”  
说完它就想撕了自己的嘴，它太得意忘形了，一个古怪有趣的小机器可不能改变它阶下囚的身份。何况罗杰斯的湿衣服正挂在身上，包裹出他健壮的肱二头肌，简直有托尼脸这么大！  
意外的是罗杰斯并没有介意它的打趣，反而半是赞叹半是赞同地感叹：“你说得对，未来学家。”  
他的目光始终没有离开打火器，神情敬畏像是在欣赏一件无价之宝，面庞因光芒照耀而熠熠生辉。这让它的心跳没来由地漏了一拍，连忙把头扭向黑暗的那一边。  
“这小东西里装着燧石？为什么它已经亮了这么久还没熄灭？”罗杰斯尝试摇动打火器。  
“嘿，嘿！别这么干！向左旋转底部旋钮三圈就能灭火。”火焰逐渐减弱，半分钟以后噗地熄灭，洞穴再次回归黑暗，留下淡淡的硝烟味。托尼忍不住解释道，“它主要部件是发火机构和贮油箱，向左转三圈先解锁，右转十八圈把贮油箱的石油引出，最后两次按压打火机构，迸发火花点燃石油。再左转三圈重新锁定打火器。”  
“所以设计得这么复杂是为了避免随身携带时无疑间引火，造成人身事故？”  
“是的。”  
“那么就算刚才我只转了十七次一样可以引油？”  
“……”托尼心虚地降低了声音，“起码要转5次以上，但，是的。”它才不愿意承认自己只想为难一下罗杰斯，看看这位一本正经的美国海军上尉露出苦恼的表情。  
“有人说过你真是个天才吗，斯塔克船长。”  
“不经常，也就是每天一次吧。”  
他们苦着脸憋了一会，同时大笑起来。罗杰斯把打火器还给了托尼，感谢这个神奇的小东西让他们的关系变得没那么剑拔弩张了。它一边随意把玩打火器，一边零零碎碎地聊了些什么，黑色黄金石油、新大陆沃土，阿拉伯茶与水烟，讨厌的英国人。它变得放松，脱掉了潮湿的衬衣，懒散地倚着岩石，小腿架在罗杰斯的大腿上，滔滔不绝地讲起冒险生涯里的趣事。罗杰斯也随他这么做了，面带微笑地倾听，时不时提出一两个问题，好像他们是一对真正的挚友。  
“然后我就回答：‘我的故乡在天堂，你要是想操我老爸，恐怕得找上帝他老人家了！’哈哈哈！”  
罗杰斯楞了楞，沉下脸没有附和。它见状挥出软绵绵的一拳：“怎么啦？觉得我冒犯了你的信仰？”  
“你真正的故乡在哪儿？”  
托尼眨眨眼，有些吃惊。  
“你看起来并不像阿拉伯国家的人。你的皮肤比他们更白些，眼睛和头发也更有罗马血统的影响。你的口音……倒是能随意转换，我还听你引述过一些拉丁语的诗文。西班牙人？”  
托尼迟疑了一会，略显戒备地缓缓回答：“我的祖先是西班牙人，但我出生在新大陆。”  
罗杰斯的眼睛亮了起来。  
“我家在新奥尔良有几处种植园，出产天下第一的咖啡豆。我和堂兄摩根，主要是我，还发明过一种便携手磨咖啡机，把仆人们从石臼和捣子里解放出来。”  
“摩根·史塔克？”罗杰斯试探道。  
“你认识他？”  
“不。但我想我认识你的父亲，霍华德·史塔克，独立战争时期我们共事过。我听说霍华德有个孩子，但你为什么离开美国？”  
托尼显然不愿意回答，随口敷衍道：“说来话长。”  
岩洞再次陷入沉默。只有托尼手中的火焰时明时灭。柔和的光芒给目所能及之处渡上一层温暖。它没法不去注意罗杰斯明暗分明愈发立体的面庞，他拉开的领口下健壮的胸肌，他皮肤上笼罩着的薄薄水气。它没法不去回想曾经经历过的激情时刻，他们如何拥抱在一起，相互品尝身体，契合而完满，这让它的欲望飞速觉醒。  
“我并不想找麻烦。”它忽然说，不知道罗杰斯有没有注意到它声音里隐匿的渴求，“所以接下来我要做的事，如果你不愿意就告诉我。”  
说完他扔下打火器，小心翼翼地跨坐到罗杰斯的大腿上，极慢极慢地靠近他的嘴唇，感觉到他们的呼吸交融在一起。它等待着，给罗杰斯足够的时间去拒绝。  
罗杰斯忽然动了。他抬起手，按着托尼的后脑，将它按向自己，嘴唇相撞，又立刻为彼此打开，湿热的舌头交缠争斗。它搂住罗杰斯的脖子，而对方的另一只手则从它的尾骶骨沿着脊椎向上抚摸摩挲，引起它一阵战栗。随后他轻拽它的头发，迫使它抬起头。他的吻就这么落在它的下巴，侧颈和锁骨上窝。他们都不在最好状态，灰头土脸，一身烂泥，却前所未有地激情迸发，勃起紧紧压在一处，为彼此的身体着迷。它微微扭动臀部摩擦，两人同时发出满足的叹息。  
“上我还是让我上你？”  
“这里不卫生。”罗杰斯否决道，“用手吧。”  
托尼真是爱死他下达命令般的语调了。他们一刻也没耽搁，互相拉扯着长裤，释放彼此火热涨大的性器，手掌握住它们上下捋动，用牙齿爱抚对方的皮肤。很快罗杰斯的手也加入进来，他的动作更快，更坚决，加上一些揉捏的动作，带着噼里啪啦的火花侵袭着托尼的意志，让它头昏眼花，神志不清。它不知道什么时候剥掉了罗杰斯的衬衣，什么时候被罗杰斯在乳头上留下不浅的牙印，什么时候开始喋喋不休地祈求。  
“是的，是的，罗杰斯。”  
它呢喃着，下腹紧绷，把头死死抵住对方肩窝，僵硬片刻，温热的液体在他们腹部溅开。史蒂夫仍然包裹着他们，继续动作几次，跟着射了出来。  
现在他们黏糊糊湿嗒嗒地倚靠在黑暗中，平复呼吸。  
“史蒂夫。”它听到罗杰斯轻柔的口吻。“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”  
它不禁微笑起来。  
“你好，史蒂夫。重新认识一下，我是托尼。”  
他们维持这个姿势一会儿，直到找回自己的神志。它稍微退开些，想去扒拉不知被扔去哪里的衣裤，清理身上的液体。史蒂夫不情愿地拽住他的手臂，又把他拉回自己身上，张开双臂环了上去。  
“干嘛？”它半心半意义地抗议着，允许自己被史蒂夫拥抱着倒在地上。  
“我们出了汗。衣裤还湿着。”  
“所以？”  
“这样睡能暖和点。”  
这很古怪。托尼的放荡夜晚从未以如此柔情蜜意的方式结束。但它也没反对。肌肤相触的感觉让它既舒适又安心，好像回到懵懂的孩童时期，躺在母亲的臂弯里，听着摇篮曲。  
“托尼。”过了好一会，又或者没几秒，在它昏昏欲睡的时刻。史蒂夫的声音在他耳边慵懒地响起。  
“恩？”  
“跟我回美国，你的故乡。”  
它一下清醒了过来。心脏难以控制地剧烈跳动。然后它听到自己的拒绝。  
“你很清楚这是不可能的，罗杰斯上尉。”  
“我已经俘虏了铁人号，还有你，我可以推荐你加入美国海军。国家很需要你制造武器的天赋。”  
“而我在被俘期间策划了一场暴动，利用这场暴风雨从你手里夺回了铁人号。我的人重创了你的军械官，破坏了企业号的绞索盘，还把你推进暴雨的大海。论哪国海军海盗，背叛都是死罪。如果你做不到赏罚分明，水手会质疑你的能力，最糟的情况，他们会哗变，你的军事生涯就走到尽头了。”  
史蒂夫沉默半晌，终于建议到：“你可以帮我招降铁人号。”  
“你一样很清楚我的答案对不对？”  
它感到史蒂夫把脸埋进它的背颈，头发蹭在它的脖子上，让它忍不住伸出手去揉弄。“明天早上，或者下午，等我们回到企业号上，你就应该召集所有船员，宣布我的罪状与判决。你的水手会勒死我，把我扔进提雷尼亚海。这是海军与海盗通用的律法。”史蒂夫强健的手臂越收越紧，好像要把托尼揉进自己的身体里，但它依然不为所动，“因为我们都是大海的儿子。”  
那个晚上他们再也没有对话。  
它没有睡着。它还不想离开这个世界，不想离开覆盖了整片背脊的温度，不想离开史蒂夫睡梦中的平稳呼吸。很快它将经历托尼·斯塔克的死亡，那是它千万次时空跳跃里的头一回。它不确定现在是什么心情，好奇、害怕、不舍，或许还有点期待与解脱。但这个世界的托尼才刚刚遇到史蒂夫，它想，他们的故事本该才正要开始。他们或许会以七海为舞台，上演海军与海盗的壮丽之战；或许会成为同僚，忠诚地为国家开疆拓土。他们的事迹应该变成故事，再变成传说，不该就此终结。  
因此当晨曦微亮，铁人号漂亮的红金色风帆出现在海平面上时，它第一时间就发现了。它试着转了个身面对史蒂夫。对方没有被它的动作弄醒。它静静地望了他一会，流连着他染了泥土的金发，他英挺的鼻梁，他紧闭眼睑下的蓝眼睛，他突起的喉结，他形状漂亮的锁骨，那里还留有昨晚被它吸允出来的痕迹。  
它蹑手蹑脚地逃离史蒂夫的怀抱，捡起昨晚乱七八糟丢了一地的衬衣长裤，有什么被带起又落下，打在地上发出一声清脆的叮铃。是托尼的打火器。它慌忙捡起铁罐，一面摒息等待史蒂夫的反应。他仍然呼吸平静，对即将到来的离别一无所知。  
它摩挲着手里的打火器，让它变得温热起来，又等待片刻，像是下了极大的决心，轻轻靠近史蒂夫。“五年，十年，如果你还记得，我也还记得。我们可以并肩驶过大西洋，去你的故乡，我的故乡，新奥尔良。老天我简直想死奥尔良的咖啡豆了。美利坚商船最热情的追求者，嗯？因为美国的商船没有护卫舰，还有咖啡。”它深吸一口气，声音轻若蚊蝇却坚定不移，“只要我们还活着，还在大海上驰骋，就会再相见。”  
它把打火器留在史蒂夫身边，退出岩洞，爬下礁石，穿过树丛，踏上海滩。铁人号已经近在咫尺，它的大副，叫人胆战心惊的红发魔女罗曼诺夫板着脸立在船首迎接它。它有很多事要做，召集旧部，整修舰船，给老朋友们捣捣蛋，补救连日来的损失，做支新打火器，但是首先，它得好好睡一觉。


	6. 古神与新神

它是被一阵悉悉索索的脚步声吵醒的。  
深春的空气温和湿润，昏昏欲睡的它不情不愿地抬起眼睑。来人金发碧眼，身着刺绣彩袍，参金的粗线系在腰间，衬托出他健美结实的身材。那是史蒂夫，除了史蒂夫还能有谁？它总是能遇到史蒂夫，而这个托尼总在下午、日光照耀的时刻与史蒂夫见面。他们会四处游历，互相传授知识，或者什么都不做，享受一个空气清新鸟语花香的下午。  
史蒂夫挨着它坐下，不使力地敲了记托尼的肋骨，让它更清醒了些。“今天有什么安排。”  
“一起研究船只龙骨的改造方法？我之前教你的预言法则都记熟了吗，练习一下？那你吹笛子给我听，听说你刚向欧忒耳珀学了首小夜曲。”托尼观察着史蒂夫反应，他没有表现出反对，但托尼了解他，知道这些提议都没能引起他的兴趣。“你的意见呢？”  
“我说想听听提坦与奥林匹斯的战争历史？”  
哇哦。托尼眨眨眼。  
他们是这个世界的神祇。永生永在，不凋谢，不老去。  
托尼的父亲伊阿佩托斯与史蒂夫的爷爷克罗诺斯是兄弟，两位母亲则是堂姐妹关系。托尼是一个地道的提坦，降生在黄金时代，正值克罗诺斯的统治时期。这位二代神王曾经用暴力手段推翻了父亲乌洛诺斯的王朝，因而被诅咒世代遭受相同命运。此诅咒果然应验在史蒂夫父亲的身上。不甘心失败的克罗诺斯联合提坦一族发起反击，史称提坦-奥林帕斯战争。而托尼却背叛他的种族，加入奥林帕斯一侧，有人觉得他背信弃义，有人却认为他识时务者为俊杰。战后他成为新神王的座上宾，成为新世代诸神的一员，见证奥林匹斯的繁荣，享受神王的馈赠。但他仍然是一个提坦，是奥林匹斯山上成千窗户与繁文缛节里的陌生人。  
相反史蒂夫是神王的首生子，奥林帕斯十二神之一，继承了父亲的勇敢与母亲的智慧，是神王血脉中最强大的一位。他是热爱和平的战神，是苦难生灵的庇护者，难能可贵的是对神族与世界的绝对忠诚。他是如此高尚无私，从未为自己谋取过半分福祉。神王曾因害怕他会延续诅咒而千方百计阻止他的诞生，如今他却因了自己的赤诚与仁慈成为奥林帕斯诸神中最受爱戴的一位。  
他们是挚友。  
但他们从未真正谈论过彼此的出身，立场，以及各自族群争权夺利你死我活的战争。  
托尼起身拂开裹在身上的长袍，让手臂裸露在阳光下，推脱道：“你可以找缪斯，她们有世上最优美的嗓音与最华丽词藻，一定愿意为神王的首生子献上出色的歌谣。”  
“我听烦了卡利俄珀歌功颂德的诗篇。”史蒂夫皱起双眉，露出任谁也不忍心拒绝的可怜表情请求，“来吧，我想听听一个提坦是怎么看待那场战争的。”  
“一个投靠了奥林帕斯的提坦。”托尼挥挥手纠正，“我的父亲如果能从塔耳塔罗斯爬出来，会做的第一件事大概就是掐死我吧。”  
“可你劝阻过伊阿珀托斯不要与我们的父神作对，是他的刚愎自用导致了失败。”  
“看，这就是一个奥林匹斯和一个提坦的区别了。”托尼饶有兴致地望着他，眼眸里闪烁着智慧之光，“在你降生之前，奥林匹斯的权威已经遍及大地。你自然觉得与你的父神作对是自取灭亡。但提坦战争持续十年始终胜负未明，如果神王没有听从瑞亚的建议联合百手神，或许今天就要换成两个提坦坐在这里高谈阔论奥林匹斯没有自知之明了吧？”  
“是这样吗？”史蒂夫微笑起来，伸手随意摘下身边的形如蝴蝶展翼般的花朵，“这片草坪上有那么多番红花、紫罗兰，现在在我手里的却偏偏是一支鸢尾。历史没有如果，因为任何历史都是由我们的所作所为决定的。提坦战争的胜利者既然是奥林帕斯，就必然是奥林帕斯。今天会坐在这里高谈阔论的也只能是作为提坦的你和作为奥林匹斯的我。”  
“让人印象深刻的辩论。”托尼不得不承认。  
“我有个能言善道的异母胞弟。”  
他们心照不宣地转换了话题，起身沿着河岸悠然散步。昨天他们去了XXX，前天则在XXX，大前天XXX。他们徒步游历神王治下的名山大川，感受阳光雨露，时节轮转，生死枯荣。譬如这拉冬纳斯河，在拉冬的庇佑之下两岸生长着郁郁葱葱的芦苇、番红花，稍微远离河岸之处交错着桃金孃、柽柳、月桂树，在如今的时节正各自绽放白色、桃红的花蕾，朝气蓬勃，清香怡人。茁壮的树干之上还趴满了常春藤，绿叶尖端由红色点缀，颇为可爱。他们已经无数次来到此处，无数次欣赏过此处的风景，却仍不知道在落下下一个脚步时，会不会发现前所未见的新生嫩芽。  
而今日的惊喜却来自一具骸骨。他以一种扭曲的姿态倒在草地上，显然死得并不平静。河水与动物都没有侵犯过他的尸体，以至于托尼与史蒂夫俱能看清他圆睁的双眼，大张的嘴巴，痉挛的肌肉，并借此想象出他面对生命终结时的苦苦挣扎。  
“这是雷霆之火。”它听到史蒂夫说，“是那个提坦。”  
然后托尼想起来了是哪个提坦。  
那个贸然闯入伯罗奔尼撒的提坦。当时诸神聚集在奥林匹斯山上参加神王筵席，在千篇一律的佳肴歌舞中，击杀一个越界的提坦似乎是唯一能引起欢呼的时刻。  
托尼还记得那个提坦四肢欣健，动作粗野，年轻懵懂的面容上还带着对事件万物的探索之心。托尼并不认识他，它猜这位不知名的堂兄弟应该出生于提坦战争之后。提坦神族或被打入塔耳塔罗斯，或被赶到世界边缘、蛰伏于无主之地。他一定没有见过广阔无垠的大地，瞬息万变的海洋，以及明暗交替的天空，才会被自然与生命的力量吸引着不知不觉离开提坦的聚居地，走进了奥林帕斯所辖，招致神王惩罚。  
它触抚那具残骸，焦黑的身体随即碎裂塌陷成一堆尘埃。不知是神王雷霆余威犹在还是这位提坦的生命之火不甘心就此熄灭，托尼感觉到若有似无的一丝温热，萦绕在指尖久久不散。它心念萌动。自拉冬纳斯河捧起一鞠河水撒入余灰，搅拌碾匀，揉搓捏拉。他灵巧的手指舞动，以记忆中那个年轻提坦的形貌塑造手中泥人。它先搭起一具简单的骨架，再给细长的四肢加上肌肉，瘦削的腰部划出曲线。他应该有善于奔跑的腿脚，勤劳耕作的双手，健硕有力的肌体，英俊动人的容貌。托尼用芦叶杆磨细的尖端刻画出泥人明亮的眼眸，笔挺的鼻梁，翘起的嘴角和微卷的发丝，一边端详，一边不禁笑了起来。他还应该有生存的智慧，它心无旁鹭地计划着，有适应世界变化的能力，有向善的决心与向恶的惯性，善良而残酷，软弱而坚强，慷慨而苛刻，严谨而放纵，美丽又丑陋。他的本质与这世上一切生命及神灵并无区别。  
它召唤来周围的动物，从雄狮身上提出勇气，从兔子身上提出谨慎，从狐狸身上提出狡黠，从猎鹰身上提出奔放，从小鹿身上提出谨慎。它将这些特征融合在一起，化作一团微弱的光点，由它指尖指引，封入泥人胸膛。  
现在泥人看起来栩栩如生了。它把自己的创作摆在草地上扭出各种思考、舞蹈、冥想的姿势，欣赏了一会，又很快不满意起来。它创造的应该是个有喜乐有忧愁的生灵，而不是一个任人摆布的玩具。它一定是不自觉地露出了些孩子气的懊恼表情，史蒂夫噗地一笑打断了它的自我沉浸。  
“我想让他们活动起来。”它解释道。它是提坦的神祇，从氏族战败开始就丧失了引燃生命火焰的力量。  
“让我来试试。”言罢史蒂夫凑上前，把泥人捧在掌心里，端到跟前，以极轻柔极呵护的动作往泥人额头吹去一口气。他们凑在一块儿摒息观察，史蒂夫身上青草的香气弥漫四周，让它觉得如沐春风。随后就在眨眼的间隙，小人抽动了一下，原本泥刻的眼眸脩然出现神采，。  
“嘿！”托尼惊喜地喊起来，小人被声音惊吓，嘭地跌坐进史蒂夫手掌，又手忙脚乱地想要爬起来。他的动作还僵硬不协调，试了几次才找到平衡。史蒂夫浅笑着，轻手轻脚地将小人放回地面，看他学着翻滚、走路、跳跃、发出咿咿呀呀不成文字的声音。托尼看得入了迷，克制自己想要逗弄、帮助小人的欲望。他出生于污秽的提坦身躯与洁净的拉冬纳斯河水，不曾受到诸神的祝福，也不会得到诸神的庇佑，他的一生里会遇到饥饿、寒冷、猛兽等各种各样的困境，却终将靠自己的力量活下去，渺小却独立。  
“我们不能总陪着他，得给他再做个伴儿。”史蒂夫建议。  
托尼若有所思地盯着年轻提坦的骨灰余烬：“我们可以做出一支小队来。”  
两位神祇花掉大半个下午来做这事，托尼雕琢出他们的形貌与灵魂，史蒂夫赋予他们生命。托尼喜欢更随性地行动，捏出各不相同的泥人。有些结实健壮，有些矫健灵活，有些俊美可人，有些貌不惊人，有些沉稳多疑，有些急躁坦荡。它招来更多动物，用各种各样的特征去充实他们，让他们每个都独一无二。史蒂夫就会带着欣赏与喜爱赠与他们生命的气息。先生的小人立即围上前，向后生的传授控制肌肉的方法，用比手划脚与单调的发音互相交流，他们会手拉手穿过草丛探索河岸，也有活泼大胆地喜欢绕着神祇脚边打转，拉扯他们的长袍往上攀爬。  
所有一切让史蒂夫心中充满柔和喜悦的爱意。他们用尽最后一点骨灰，制造最后一个泥人。由于原料用罄，他们不得不做出取舍。这末生子身材瘦弱，脑袋却比他大兄长们略大一些，托尼遣散了动物，只从自己身体里取出智慧，又从史蒂夫身体里取出慈悲。这注定是个与众不同的小人，他的身体更加柔软，需要更多时间才能学会爬行与站立，但一旦他能够走动，就来到神祇身边，不理会召呼他玩耍的兄长们，安静地倾听托尼与史蒂夫的对话。  
“所以我们应该给他们起个名字。必须大气、特别、充满智慧、朗朗上口！”  
史蒂夫纵容着托尼的奇思妙想。却有一个微弱的声音艰难地插进起来，在一片嬉闹声里格外清脆。  
“迪蒙。迪蒙。”小人皱眉摇头，似乎很不满舌头口腔无法搭配出他想要表达的那个词，又变化着发出几个相似的声音。“呆蒙。”神祇不理解他想表达什么，侧头凝神以待。  
“戴蒙。”他终于说出了那个正确的发音，长长松了一口气，仰头抬起亮晶晶的眼睛，期待着造物主的反应。戴蒙，正是托尼赐予他的“智慧”。这让它极为自豪。“看，”它对史蒂夫说，“果不其然是个智慧的生灵。”  
“那么就把他们命名为迪蒙怎么样？一个近似于智慧的新创词，与世上所有的的词汇全无相同。就像他们本身，与这个世界其他生灵全无相同一样。”  
他的语调里充满了平日难得一见的骄傲。因为他拥有谦虚自省的美德，但当他谈论迪蒙时闪闪发光的面孔，让托尼想起世界上所有父母谈论起孩子们喜不自胜的神情。这让它忍不住想要使个恶作剧捉弄他一下，看他露出烦恼的样子。  
“可你知道，这些独一无二的生灵却来自提坦的残骸，被你父神的雷霆击中过，诞生于罪恶。”  
“我们的神王不也是提坦之子吗？算起来，他还是你的堂兄弟。”史蒂夫调皮地眨眨眼。  
这原本是个极普通的笑容。眼眉弯成极普通的样子，嘴角扬起极普通的弧度，微风极普通地吹拂而过，将史蒂夫的刺绣彩袍极普通地撩起小小一角。可这笑容却蛊惑了它，让它忽然产生了想要倾诉内心的冲动。他那些隐匿的、叛逆的想法，在狄俄尼索斯的佳酿作用下、在奥林帕斯佳丽环侍中也未曾吐露过半个字。它知道终有一日，自己会为今天的行为懊悔不及。但它就是无法抑制内心蠢蠢欲动的渴望，想要向史蒂夫清浅透亮的蓝眼睛袒露全部的自己。  
“现在已经没什么人记得提坦这个词的含义了。”托尼缓缓说，“但从前，当我们的先祖刚刚离开大地母神的子宫，反叛淫奢的天空父神，建立宇宙秩序，塑造黄金人类时，他们赞颂我们的名字，提坦。意为天之骄子。”  
史蒂夫倾听着。震撼，而平静。一瞬不瞬地直视托尼的双眸。“你仍然是一个提坦，仍然为这个名字的含义而骄傲。”  
“你错了。我只是茫茫世间的普通生灵。我是提坦，是奥林帕斯，我是背叛者，是先觉者，是识时务者，是智慧者，我慈悲心肠，诡计多端，洞悉未来。但那又如何，我便是我，不被任何身份、形容、他人的期待左右，所有骄傲也只是源于我。”  
它的声音没有多响亮，语调也没有多坚决，史蒂夫却不禁走上前去，像是在面对无价之宝似的细细端详着它，抚摸它的脸颊。他像是想哭，又像是在笑，深深眷恋，浅浅哀伤。  
“我仿佛听到了你对自己命运的预言。你不会被提坦这个名字束缚，也同样不会被奥林帕斯诸神与神王束缚。你总是如此自由不羁，擅长独自决断并且坚定不移地实践，终有一天你会走上自己的道路转而对抗我们。你会被神王憎恨，被同僚排挤，即便是我也将亲手赠你灾祸。你将承受无尽的苦难，无法再享受林月岚风，可你不会后悔，对吗？”  
托尼熟悉那个口吻，它的所有预言也是用相同口吻说出的。它想对史蒂夫开个玩笑，问他是不是每天晚上都偷偷练习了，竟然已经熟练到敢预言师傅的未来。但最终它只是垂下眼睑，反问。  
“此时此刻，我不正走在自己的道路上吗？”  
于是他们并肩躺在草地上，被载歌载舞的泥人们环绕，等待夜幕降临。


End file.
